


Ai Hod Yu In

by Private95



Series: The 100 one-shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no summary for this one (I'm sorry!). Just give it a try. Thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai Hod Yu In

Clarke arrived to TonDC with Bellamy, Abby and Raven. Nodding to the guards and the gates Sky people headed straight to the Commander’s tent for a discussion about forming a team to send into the Mount Weather to look for useful resources.

“Where’s O, by the way?” Raven asked, rearranging the strap of her back pack. “She promised to meet us at the gates.”

“Indra’s probably beating her into the ground.” Clarke suggested, nodding to a passing grounder. “And Anya is probably helping her.”

Suddenly there were some loud voices and then a few guards ran past them. The four Sky people stopped and looked where the guards hurried to.

“What’s there?” Bellamy asked, following the figures with his eyes.

“Training grounds.” Clarke answered unsure of what was going on. Then, the group saw Octavia rushing from the training grounds and right to the Commander’s tent, darting right in. A moment later and the brunette was out of there with Lexa right behind her. The two were rushing back to the training grounds where a lot of warriors gathered around the ring, shouting at something, or maybe someone. Everyone watched Lexa push through the crowd of warriors after what the yells became louder and the crowd began to shift.

The Sky people, along with the residents of TonDC, who had gathered to see what all the commotion was about, stood shocked when they saw Lexa dragging a really angry looking Anya away from the ring. The blonde was yelling something and tried to get out of Lexa’s grip, but Heda managed to drag her back into her tent.

“The fuck just happened?” Bellamy mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Raven was the first to act, running towards the Commander’s tent, the rest of the group followed. They all barged in and froze at the entrance of the tent.

Up close, turned out, Anya was quiet beaten up. With split lip, scratched cheek, split eyebrow and bloody knuckles.  

Both Grounders stood in the center of the big tent, in what seemed like a yelling match. Trigedasleng flying back and forth, both looking angry.

“Hey.” Clarke tried, but her voice drowned in the loud yelling. “Hey!” She said, almost yelled just as loud as the two arguing grounders. But again, no results. The blonde groaned and took a deep breath, yelling practically at the top of her lungs, “Em pleni!”

Lexa and Anya stopped immediately, turning at the direction of the third voice interfering in their argument. Anya tensed when she saw the Sky people. The tension wasn’t broken even when Octavia entered the tent, looking between Lexa and Anya.

“Nyko is on his way, Heda.”

“Good. Thank you, Octavia.” Lexa nodded, turning her attention back to her General.

“Shof op.” The blonde grumbled, striding to the table in the tent, grabbing a cup and filling it with water.

“I have not said anything.” Lexa answered with an amused smile.

“You face tells me everything I need to know.” The woman growled back, finishing the cup in few big gulps.

At that moment, Nyko entered the tent nodding to the Sky People and then giving a bow to Lexa. The Commander just pointed to Anya and the healer nodded, walking over to the General and asking her to take a sit, after what he started to tend to her wounds. Meanwhile Lexa walked over to Sky People, who were still standing near the entrance of the tent.

“What happened?” Clarke asked, lowering her voice.

“I wonder myself.” Lexa said, turning to look at Octavia. The brunette scratched the back of her head, looking at the ground.

“I was training with Indra, and Anya was just there, watching. Then one of the warriors started to make some comments about Sky People being weak and that Heda shouldn’t bother with them — us.” Octavia said, eyes darting from person to person. “He probably thought that I had no idea what he was talking about. He was talking in Trigedasleng.”

“ _That_ was what angered Anya this much?” Lexa asked incredulously, not really believing that something like that could have pissed Anya off that much.

“Well, um… not really.” Octavia hesitated, scratching the back of her head. “It’s just… Um…”

“Octavia.” Lexa said in a quiet, warning tone. “Speak truth.”

“He made some comments about Raven.” The brunette blurted out earning wide-eyed glances from everyone. “He said that he wouldn’t mind… erm… getting closer to Raven…” Octavia glanced at the brunette in question then at Clarke and then at Lexa. “That was the breaking point.”

The next moment happened something that no one expected…

Lexa snorted.

Honest to God snorted.

Everyone’s eyes darted to her, as the Commander straggled with stopping herself from laughing. She tried to mask her laugh as coughing.

“I am… so sorry.” The brunette managed, looking at the ground. “Please forgive me.” She snorted again. Then she turned and spoke to Anya again in Trigedasleng. It seemed to be something funny, because Octavia snorted as well, biting her lip to contain her laughter.

A metal cup flew at Lexa’s head, but was swiftly caught by the young woman.

“It is your luck that I sit all the way here.” Anya growled as Nyko was stitching her eyebrow.

Then, Lincoln entered the tent nodding to everyone.

“Heda, Indra wishes to speak with you about… the incident.” The man said, sparing a quick glance to Anya.

“Mochof, Lincoln.” The Commander nodded, and then looked at Raven. “I pray to Heaven that you have enough patience to deal with Anya.” And with that Lexa made a haste retreat from the tent, followed by Lincoln.

Raven stood shocked, looking at Anya as Nyko was finishing bandaging her hands. Then she felt someone nudge her shoulder. She turned and looked at Clarke, who had a big smile on her face. The blonde wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, nodding in Anya’s direction. Raven just glared back.

“It is done.” Nyko said, standing up and gathering the excess bandages and needles. He nodded to Anya and headed out, nodding to the Sky people before exiting. Raven’s eyes returned to Anya who was looking at the ground, still seating on the chair.

“I think we’ll go and find Lexa.” Clarke said, pushing everyone out of the tent, leaving the Grounder General and the mechanic to talk.

Raven stood in her spot for a moment, before shrugging her back pack off her shoulders and walking over to the elder woman, carefully kneeling before the blonde.

“Hey.” Anya purposely avoided the Sky girl’s gaze. “Anya.” Raven tried again, cupping the Grounder’s unwounded cheek.

The woman finally looked at the Sky girl before her. The brunette smiled up at her, not receiving a smile back, but the blonde’s face and eyes softened noticeably.

“Ya didn’t have to defend my honor, y’know?”

“You have not heard what he had said.”

“And I don't need to. Ya know that I’m only interested in ya, right?” Raven asked with even wider smile, leaning up and carefully kissing Anya at the corner of her lips, then leaning her forehead against the woman’s.

“He still should know his place.” The Grounder grumbled, tugging the Sky girl up and onto her lap, burring her face in Raven’s shoulder and hugging her around the waist. And after a few moments of silence, and a few moments of enjoying the feeling of the Sky girl’s nails massaging her scalp, Anya mumbled, “I think we should show people that we are…” she frowned for a moment, “how do you Sky people call it again?”

“Dating?” Raven asked against the Grounder’s temple.

“Yes. That thing.” She said, placing a kiss on the brunette’s neck. “So people will keep their hands and tongues at bay.”

“Ya sure ‘bout it? Wouldn’t people talk?”

“For their sake they would not.”

Raven squealed when Anya suddenly stood up, hoisting the brunette in her arms, then placing her on the table, stepping between her legs and attacking the Sky girl’s neck with lips, teeth and tongue. Raven moaned, hugging Anya around her back, gripping at the rough leather of her jacket.

“Ai hod yu in.” The grounder whispered the Sky girl’s ear, biting it lightly.

“Ya _are_ aware that I have no idea what that means, right?” Raven whispered back, tugging the woman even closer.

“You can always ask someone.”

The two were in their own little world and didn’t hear someone enter.

“You are aware that this is _my_ tent?”

Anya scolded herself for perfecting Lexa’s reflexes to such extent, when the Commander caught yet another cup thrown at her.

* * *

“Can ya tell me something?” Raven asked looking between Octavia and Clarke as they, along with Abby and Bellamy sat around a small bonfire that evening.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“Ai hod yu in. How does it translate?”

Both Clarke and Octavia froze for a second, looking at each other then back at Raven.

“Where have you heard it?”

“Can ya just answer?” The mechanic grumbled looking at her two best friends.

“I love you.” Clarke said, looking Raven in the eyes.

“What?”

“Ai hod yu in. It means — I love you.” The blonde said with a pleased smile. “Now. _Who_ told you that?”

Raven turned around when she heard Anya’s voice somewhere behind her. The blonde stopped to talk to one of the guards, clearly on her way over to their fire. The moment the guard turned to leave, Raven stood from her place on a log and purposefully strode to where Anya stood and without a moment of hesitation cupped the elder woman’s face and kissed her with everything she had.

“I love ya too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forever bitter about 307. And NOTHING will change that! Have some fluff ya'll.


End file.
